


Lack of Light, Light with Love

by Molly_Jae



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mini Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wings, Discord: Malec Server, M/M, Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020, Malec Discord Server, Mini soulmates, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Jae/pseuds/Molly_Jae
Summary: In which a blackout leads to a cozy night with Malec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036668
Kudos: 34





	Lack of Light, Light with Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the Malec Discord Server's 2020 Advent Calendar Prompts.
> 
> Day 4: Lights
> 
> Mini soulmates with wings!
> 
> Not super fluffy, but pretty soft so yay.

The various candles scattered around the room bathed them in a warm orange glow. A blackout had affected three blocks including Magnus’ apartment, and though he could technically power the penthouse with magic and chalk it up to a generator should anyone ask, there was an allure to having the normally bright loft so dimly lit.

Magnus wouldn’t admit it had anything to do with the lovely husband of his currently lying on the large rug in the cleared living room with his wings spread out and their Minis racing from one end to the other.

Located as he was in the middle of the room, the nephilim should have been shrouded in more shadows than light. There were, however, a trail of blue lights not unlike the glow of fireflies that ran from one wingtip to the other, a work of Mini Magnus to entertain an uneasy Mini Alec from the abrupt loss of electricity.

He and his husband had been enjoying an afternoon nap during their day off when the blackout had begun, with Alec draped over him and their wings spread out and touching where they can. When Magnus had woken up, it was to the sight of Mini Magnus wrapping his wings around Mini Alec, a small blue fireball glowing in the tiny warlock’s hands.

The warlock scooted out and away from his sleeping husband to answer the call of nature, and snapped his hand to decorate the loft with candles. Mini Alec had immediately attempted to run towards him, forever drawn to the golden dragon wings that seemed to emit their own light. He’d run an affectionate finger down Mini Alec’s back before heading to the bathroom, and had returned to the pair of Minis climbing up on Alec’s back.

It always warmed Magnus to think that Alec had come to be so comfortable in their home that he barely twitched when the Minis ran down the joints that linked his wings to his back. The only indication that Alec was closer to waking was the furrow of his brow that had settled when Magnus had left his spot.

“Stop staring and come join us.”

“Creepy,” teased Magnus as he offered a hand to relocate their Minis. They hopped on with a giggle, all the blue lights leaving Alec and coming to surround them as they stood in his palm.

Alec huffed, pushing himself to sit up. “Shadowhunter,” he corrected mildly, placing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and settling his head on the warlock’s shoulder.

Their wings adjusted to fit with and over each other, and they both watched as their Minis cuddled together, bathed in the glow of blue Mini Magnus flames. The shadowhunter raised a hand and cupped the back of Magnus’, causing the blue flames to merge and engulf the smaller pair.

Magnus dropped his glamour without a second thought, extinguishing all the candles in the room and leaving only the blue glow the only source of light. Their Minis remained in their own world, sharing eskimo kisses and unheard words, a reflection of his and Alec’s very souls communicating and loving each other.

It would be hours yet before the power returned, but none minded, content to bask in their glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Malec is my absolute fave!
> 
> If you ever want to join a server and enjoy all things Malec/Shadowhunters, then feel free to join The [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)!
> 
> 💚


End file.
